


Ace

by Kantegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alcohol, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantegi/pseuds/Kantegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't much of a birthday treat.  No one was paying attention to him at all.  What a great way to spend his first experience in this foreign environment.  If he had Naegi by his side, then maybe he would feel more comfortable...</p><p>(Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Find my Tumblr Fanfic Blog!  
> https://iggymun-fic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Search the Fic List for the post!  
> https://iggymun-fic.tumblr.com/fic-list

It wasn’t quite what he expected. The atmosphere undoubtedly screamed…adult. Somewhere that his high school self wouldn’t be caught dead inside.

On his twenty-first birthday, Ishimaru Kiyotaka had been taken to a bar. Yes, a bar. Where adults of the like consume alcohol. And sometimes end up going home with someone they don’t even know and have sex.

Some of his friends that were older than him invited him to the bar. It was a not so very popular place with not so very expensive and strong drinks. It was an okay place, it was decent for being underfunded and unpopular. Even now, as he sat by himself at the bar island, there weren't many people. He could easily spot his friends over by the dance floor.

The friends that had brought him were from his high school. Makoto Naegi and Chihiro Fujisaki, and they brought along Leon Kuwata and Hagakure Yousuhiro. Naegi had stayed around for as long as possible, but he soon left to dance with Leon and Yousuhiro. Chihiro had taken off almost immediately to see a guy that they had met, and the two were dancing almost intimately on the floor. Dancing wasn't Kiyotaka's kind of thing; he declined.

Kiyotaka sighed, taking a sip of the alcohol that Naegi had gotten him. It was a Smirnoff Green Apple and Strawberry Vodka, which was stronger than he expected but had a sweet, savory taste (however he was very offended when the bartender called it a girl’s drink). He never imagined alcohol to taste this good. But he was of legal age now; he could freely allow himself to drink. Not too much, though, for at the end of the night he or Naegi would be the designated driver.

This wasn't much of a birthday treat. one was paying attention to him at all. What a great way to spend his first experience in this foreign environment. If he had Naegi by his side, then maybe he would feel more comfortable.

He heard someone sit on the stool next to him, and soon enough he was staring at a beautiful, long white haired man with a defined chin. His eyes were a pale gray but sparkling, and Kiyotaka soon felt heat rise to his cheeks.

It was no secret that Kiyotaka didn't feel attracted to girls. He felt that he more strongly connected with men, on an emotional level at least. He had never in his life felt sexual attraction, but Leon always joked that he hadn't met the right person yet to make him feel good. Kiyotaka never had thought of experimenting in high school, since grades were too important, but even when he did let his mind wander at nights, he never could bring himself to feel arousal from the thoughts.

"Hey," the guy next to him greeted, giving Kiyotaka a charming smile. The latter gave a small, nervous smile in response, which seemed to only egg the other on.

"Hello," Kiyotaka said with a smile, trying to be as friendly as possible. "I'm...I'm Kiyotaka. And you are?"

"Me? No one special. But I'll just let you call me Ace.” He gave Kiyotaka a thin smile before ordering himself a drink, straight Vodka- how disgusting, he thought to himself- and continuing to try and talk Kiyotaka up.

“Where do you go to school, babe?” Ace asked him, which in turn, made Kiyotaka quite uncomfortable. He had heard from Kuwata and Yousuhiro that babe was a slang that many people used, but mostly towards girls. Did this guy think he was a girl? He was sure he looked his gender.

“I used to go to Hope’s Peak Private Academy with a few friends of mine, but now I’m going to Osaka’s School of Law. It’s my first year, and if I play my cards right, I can graduate sooner than most,” Kiyotaka answered earnestly, finishing his own fruity drink and pushing it aside. His friends were the ones paying, meaning he didn’t have to, but he knew that at the end of the night he would be the one insisting on paying at least his share.

“Ah, politics. Never something I was into. I just always go with the flow. I could use a smart person like you as at least a friend. Or more, if you would prefer.” Kiyotaka was taken a bit back, but he originally took the statement as a compliment. Some people just had strange ways of complimenting each other.

“What is it that you do for a living?” Kiyotaka nervously asked, not wanting to come off as rude to the man before him, who was asking so many questions about himself. He didn’t want to seem rude or uninterested in the guy. He had, after all, graciously started conversations with him. Isn’t that what people do at bars? Socialize?

“I work at the library downtown. Know that small one? Yeah. It’s been growing in size lately.”

“Oh! So you are a librarian, then? That is most interesting! Does that mean you enjoy reading books?” Kiyotaka felt his face light up and his nervousness of the man fade away. Surely, if the latter enjoyed books, he couldn’t be all that bad? Books meant education, and education was always a good thing.

“I guess you could say that. I’m not a full librarian, more of an intern. I hope to one day do something inside of the school systems, maybe around Middle School kids. Elementary kids are too much to handle, and so are High school Kids. Middle School kids are just in between, so they’re easy enough,” Ace replied, downing his last shot of Vodka before ordering another. His crystal gray eyes were starting to become glazed over with that drunk look, but Kiyotaka payed it no mind because of their conversation. He ordered another water before continuing.

“Yes, most agreeable. Though it depends on the high school. My classmates weren’t nearly as bad as most high schools! I was a Hall Monitor for the three years I attended, and I rarely had to intervene with student’s various duties.” Kiyotaka received his water, cool and refreshing, and soon enough starting to leisurely sip at the cool drink.

Surely, this conversation wouldn’t be too bad. He would just wait until Naegi came to join him again.

It had gotten later into the night. How long had it been until conversation had struck? Four? Five? It had been quite a long time, and still his friends had not returned to him completely, only to order another drink and leave. Naegi had struck up conversation with a girl from Kanto and the performer from an hour ago. She had such a lovely voice and Kiyotaka was sure a lovely personality to follow. Naegi was surely lucky to strike conversation with them.

And it was this point in time where he wished his friends would come back to get him. Because by now he was extremely uncomfortable.

This guy, Ace, had gotten really drunk really fast. He had an arm slung around Kiyotaka, laughing loudly and being really hands-on. He had tried on several attempts to place a kiss on Kiyotaka’s lips, only to be pushed politely away by the younger.

“Kiyo-chan~” he cooed, giving the other a wide grin, “why won’t you kiss me~? You could come home with me and I could show you a real good time with me!” Kiyotaka tensed up, shaking to the point where it was barely noticeable. What was he going to do? He was afraid of coming off as rude. After all, what if he remember the rudeness and acted rude towards Kiyotaka if he ever checked out the library?

“I’d prefer not,” Kiyotaka replied, gently removing his arm from his shoulder, which soon was replaced lower onto his back, hand brushing against his bottom.

“Nahhhhh, whatt’you mean, Kiyo?” Kiyotaka shuttered again. Alcohol did horrible things to great people. This guy had sure been nice at the beginning of the night, and now it was close to two AM.

Kiyotaka was about to respond when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Kiyotaka turned around, only to face someone he didn’t know. And this stranger looked...quite interesting. His face was about two feet away, but his hair was nearly touching the former prefect’s forehead.

“Hey, I’ve been looking all over for you, Kyoudai!” he exclaimed, causing Kioytaka to raise one eyebrow in confusion. Kyoudai? But they were not brothers. “Is this where you disappeared to?”

“Kiyo? What’s this about?” Ace had asked, lips still curved into a satisfactory grin. He seemed quite pleased with himself as disgusting as he was being.

“I don’t-” Kiyotaka about responded to the stranger when he felt the other grab him into a close, tight hug.

“Play along,” he whispered before pulling back and continuing to stare down at Ace.

“Y-yes! Hello Kyoudai! I-It is nice to see you again! I thought that it would have been a good idea to get myself a d-drink and started talking to...to Ace. Yeah.” Kiyotaka usually never lied. But for some reason this strange man wanted him to play along in knowing him, and for what reason.

Had he sensed Kiyotaka’s discomfort with Ace and came to his rescue? Was that it? Was this pompadour haired man to be Kiyotaka’s savior?

The brunette grinned before grabbed Kiyotaka’s arm and pulling him off the bar stool. “Yeah, I can see that. I have to show you something though, alright? Say goodbye to your little friend.” He had said the word friend with a very angry, aggressive tone.

“Goodbye, Ace,” Kiyotaka had stammered out before the stranger continued to pull him through the bar. This man was certainly taller than him, Kiyotaka had to guess around six foot, and his hair gave him an edgy look, kind of like a delinquent of some sort. He had a few piercings and a large dragon tattoo on his right arm, which was well defined and sculpted. Kiyotaka had always considered himself muscular, but this man was ridiculous.

He ended up being pushed into a booth with two other men; a black haired guy with a similar hairstyle and a stubble, as well as blonde teenager who was obviously too young to be attending a bar. The stranger’s body ended up shielding Kiyotaka’s from the outside.

“I see that our good friend Ace has been picking on the poor innocent drunk boys again. Good catch, lil’ bro,” the black haired man grinned, reaching over and punching the latter in the shoulder.

“Yeah. Was really making this one uncomfortable,” he responded, looking down at Kiyotaka with intimidating purple eyes. “What’s yer name, kid?”

“I-I can assure you I’m no kid, s-sir. But, my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. My friends brought me here for my birthday.” Kiyotaka didn’t know how to feel about the situation he was thrown into. Were these guys on his side, or were they using that as an excuse? They didn’t seem like the traditional citizen. They seemed more like troublemakers, a crowd he would rather not identify himself with.

“Kiyotaka, huh? That’s a nice name. Boring, a bit,” the brunette responded, his head turning to face away from Kiyotaka and staring at somewhere in the distance. His striking violet fixated on something in the distance and the former prefect followed his gaze to where Ace was ordering what would have been the seventh drink that night.

“What’dyou say that we play a little prank, Senpai?” the youngest of the trio said, his grey eyes staring at Ace with a mischievous intent. “If you ask me, the guy deserves a lesson.”

“W-wait a minute!” Kiyotaka said aloud, waving his hands in front of his face, exaggerating his thought of no. “Sure, he may have been hitting on me, but he does not deserve to be hurt!”

“If you knew what the guy was going to do to you if we haven’t shown up, you wouldn’t be saying that.” The black haired man grabbed one of Kiyotaka’s wrists and pulled him closer to him from across the table, glancing over in the same direction both of his comrades were looking. “Ever heard of flunitrazepam?”  
“Y-yes, I have. It’s a pain killer and sedative. They use it most often in date…rape…cases-“  
“Exactly. That drink you had to leave already contained the stuff before you could even think of that as a possibility. Both the bartender and your little friend were in on it.” The oldest of the three men gave him a soft smile before releasing his wrist and sitting back down. His arms came up to rest behind his hand, one foot being placed on the table.

“Here’s what I suggest. Takemichi, you cause a ruckus with the guy. Daiya, you wait nearby to join in on the fight. I’ll be waiting outside for when you all get kicked out,” the brunette from earlier said, glancing at each of them when saying their names. A few seconds after his command, he turned to stare back at Kiyotaka.

“You’ll be outside with me. I’ll let you land in a hit.”

“I am not okay with this! Surely I will be suspended from my college if I partake in such endeavors! I cannot afford to hit an innocent man while he’s down-“

“Okay. So while we do this, Kiyotaka here will continue being a stick in the god damned mud,” the only one without a name to a face said before getting up from his seat and stretching his arms. Soon, the other two- Daiya and Takemichi he believed?- got up as well, both of them doing a few minor stretches before starting to walk away from the table.

Kiyotaka watched as the two walked over towards Ace, and Kiyotaka realized he probably should exit the building. What if Ace came after him during the fight in the bar? He wasn’t around the assumed leader of the trio of men, so he was in the right position to be fought at. Naegi would doubted protect him, and the same could be said for any of his friends. The other option was to hide in the dancing crowd, but the idea of being in such close quarters with others scared him.

His crimson eyes turned to stare at the brunette exiting the club, and Kiyotaka made up his mind. He braced himself as he turned to cross the bar section of the building and out the door into the humid summer air. Kiyotaka wasn’t looking and almost rammed himself into the stranger’s chest, thankfully catching himself before he did so.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” he said without thinking, backing up as not to stand too closer to the pompadour wearing man. “I’ll watch out next time!”

He looked around at his surroundings and all of a sudden his head starting spinning and pounding. Was this what being drunk felt like? No, all of his friends said it was a more pleasant feeling. Undoubtedly he was impaired from the alcohol as his movements were slower and late with reaction. But this was different.

His mind went back to what Daiya had said about the flunitrazepam meant for Kiyotaka’s drink. He remembered taking a few sips of the drink when it first arrived to him. His eyes flickered, momentarily stunning him.

He had already been date drugged. If this man and his friends hadn’t intervened, he would have been drugged and…

Kiyotaka shook his head, not wanting to think of what could have happened.

“Kid, you alright?” he heard the man ask. He drowsily looked up to face him, wanting to respond, but his mind was clouded with unknown words and thoughts. He couldn’t tell what was what anymore. The street lights resembled beacons of sharp light, the sounds of cars resembled that of a steady alarm telling his mind to wake up from the illusions.

He went dark and passed out on the pavement, not being able to recall what happened from then onward.

Everything that went on seemed closer to a dream than a harsh reality. The feeling of nausea and alcohol. It didn’t make any sense to him at all, nor did he want it to make any sense.


End file.
